User blog:Clessasaur/5.4 Now Live! Plus Event Starting Tomorrow!
5.4 is now live! I'm still looking over all the changes will post a full list of them when I am finished, but for now here are GungHo's official patch notes about the changes. Patch Notes New Dungeon available: Cave of the Magical Stone Dragons Technical Dungeons are unlocked after completing the Normal Dungeon - Castle of Satan. The Cave of the Magical Stone Dragons is available after Tower of Blazing Fire. The bosses from these Dungeons have a second elemental Attribute that activates after a certain amount of damage. They also have a chance to drop and provide players with a new Monster that has the unique ability to swap with the current Leader Monster in the middle of a Dungeon (you can use the ability again to swap back). Adjusted the following Monsters: * Awoken Odin LV Max ATK: 1153 to 1203 Sub Att: None to Light Sub Type: None to Balanced *Awoken War Deity Odin LV Max HP: 4281 to 4531 Sub Att: None to Dark Sub Type: None to Physical UI/System Changes: * Targeting priority for non-targeted Monsters has been adjusted * Level, Cost, and Rarity have been added to the Monster Box sorting list * iOS interface adjustments - including a new notification window on the top-right corner * iOS 5.0 and earlier is no longer supported - updating to 5.1 or higher is recommended * iCloud data backup has been optimized - this may change the size of the file in your iCloud storage * Simultaneous launch with certain applications has been limited If you receive an error message that the app cannot run, please open your device’s task manager and terminate all applications that interfere with Puzzle & Dragons. For iOS, double tap the Home button, tap and hold on one of the icons for a currently running app, then tap the red button for the app in question. For Android, open the device’s Settings menu and force stop the target app - this process may vary from device to device. Minor text adjustments Some in-game text, including Monster names and skill descriptions, has been clarified and spelling has been adjusted for consistency. Undocumented Changes SKY DRAGON EVOLUTION HAS NOT BEEN ADDED IN. NAMES HAVE NOT EVEN BEEN TRANSLATED YET. Skills *Gunma Collab eskills translated *All Tengu Dungeon Monster Skills/Eskills Translated *Samurai Dragons eskills translated for Wood/Light *Fire Mystic Dragon Dungeon eskills translated *Sky Dragon Rush eskills translated Dungeon Renaming *Gunma Collab dungeon name and stages translated *Tengu!!! dungeon translated *Samurai Dragon Dungeons renamed to abbreviate the elements *Super Dragons Descended, Jupiter City in the Sky, Clayus Prison , Rhea-Themis Temple, Neptune Glacier, Starlight Sanctuary and Eco Collab have slight changes to some stage names *Queen Metal/Gold Dragon Dungeon translated as Radiant Queen *Athena Descended! dungeon and stage name translated *Sky Dragon Rush dungeon name and stages translated *Mystic Fire and Water Dragon dungeon names translated Monster Renaming *Keeper of Woods renamed Keeper of Forest *Evolve Masks renamed Evolution (Red Evolve Mask→Red Evolution Mask) *Divine Azure Mask renamed Divine Jade Mask *Echidna, the Red Empress renamed Empress of Serpents, Echidna *Siren, the Enchanter renamed Enchantress of the Sea, Siren *Alraune renamed Mystical Forest Pixie, Alraune *Archangel renamed Messenger of God, Archangel *Lilith, the Witch of the Night renamed Witch of the Night, Lilith *Verche, Knight of the Sky renamed Verche, the Knight of the Sky *Love Deity Cosmo Venus renamed Love Deity Cosmos Venus *Phoenix Ressurected renamed Phoenix Resurrected *Griffin of Gale renamed Griffin, the Hunter of Tempests *Ruka, Lady of the Sea renamed Ruka, the Lady of the Sea *Snow Dome Dragons renamed Snow globe Dragon (Snow Dome Dragon Vert→Snow globe Dragon) *Element Low Ninjas renamed Low Element Ninjas (Fire Low Ninja→Low Fire Ninja) *Element Mid Ninjas Mid Element Ninjas(Fire Mid Ninja→Mid Fire Ninja) *Dark High Ninja Hanzo renamed High Dark Ninja Hanzo *Seraphim of Dawn Lucifer renamed Seraph of Dawn Lucifer *Thor, Wielder of Mjolnir renamed Thor, the Wielder of Mjolnir *Moogle&Carbuncle&Chocobo renamed Moogle, Carbuncle & Chocobo *大天狗 renamed Great Tengu *霊峰の破戒神・大天狗 renamed Depraved Mountain God, Grand Tengu *こだま renamed Kodama Event 8/30 *20M DL Worldwide Celebration Event* Duration: 8/30 (Fri), midnight - 9/8 (Sun), 11:59 PM (PDT) Puzzle & Dragons has been downloaded over 20,000,000 times worldwide. We wish to sincerely thank all of our fans for making this possible. To celebrate, we are unleashing Hera-Ur in one of our biggest events yet! ①Daily Log-in Bonuses ' *2 Daily Free Magic Stones 4:00 AM- 9/3 ※Magic Stones will be distributed as late as 3:59 AM (PDT) the following day. *2,000 Daily Pal Points 4:00 AM - 9/8 ※Pal Points will be distributed as late as 3:59 AM (PDT) the following day. '② Special Event Dungeon Schedule: ' *8/30 - The Goddess Descended! *8/31 - Dragon Guardian *9/1 - Zeus Descended! *9/2 - Sword of Flames *9/3 - Heroes Descended *9/4 - ???? Descended! *9/5 - Lightless Devils' Nest *9/6 - Hera Descended *9/7 - Hera-Is Descended! *9/8 - Hera-Ur Descended! *9/4 A powerful deity returns. Who will it be... '③ As a special thank you for the 20 million worldwide downloads, we will also be opening a special limited Dungeon. The 20M DL Dungeon features a rare and useful Snow Globe Dragon. Make sure to grab yours! – 9/8(can only be run once) '④ Awesome Daily Bonuses ' *2x King appearance rates for the Metal/Gold and Jewel Dragons will also have special visits from the Super King Dragons - (including an invasion from one of the Jeweled Super Kings) and the Pengdra Village! *2x Drops for special daily Dungeons *1.5x Coins for the Weekend Tricolor Dungeon *2x Skill Up rate *King Metal Dragons at the Pal Egg Machine '⑤ We've also permanently added the evolved 3-star Pengdra to the Pal Egg Machine! ' *Godfest Announcement! 8/31, 8:00 PM - 9/1, 7:59 PM (PDT) The Rare Egg Machine will have 3x Rates for Japanese and Greco-Roman (series 1) gods. The event lasts 24 hours, so don't miss out! The Metatrons and Odins will also be available. Category:Blog posts